This is Life
by Dianak942
Summary: This is Life is about a young wealthy boy who is adopted and knew that from the beginning. He is alone in this world and has no comfort zone.
1. Chapter 1

Far away somewhere, other than where our story is taking place, there was a beautiful baby girl being born. Unfortunetly, our story has nothing to do with that baby, our story is about a terrible ugly boy who hated company and the truth about himself. He was adopted, his family owns a technology buisness and is very busy with desgining new gadgets for spies and other important people. He needed other peoples attention on him, so his parents hired 12 maids and 13 butlers for him. Oh? Didn't I mention he was wealthy? You probably already would have guessed by his parents social status. Any way, one of the maids he had weren't as truthful as a specific one. She would bomb him with the truth to get him angry, but in return all he would do was talk to her. Oops! I almost forgot to tell you his name. Han, Han Raii, "offspring" of Mali and Alex Raii. And this reader, is Han's first day of Highschool, it is a very busy day. Han is by the window staring at sparrows fleeing to their nest. It is a cold fall morning and Han knew it was time to start getting ready, but he didn't want to leave that spot.

"Master it is time for school, here put on your coat."

One of the butlers said holding out a dark blue coat, Han did nothing but stay staring blankly into space. The butler repeated his request and in response Han glared at him fixing his black bangs away from his face to show his expression better.

"I don't want to! Now get out before I have you fired!"

Han yelled forcing the butler to flee out of his room. A maid came in holding his coat and walking torwards him.

"Han, why was Felix running out like that?"

She said sweetly reaching for his arm. He was less tense than with Felix allowing her to touch him. Han slowly slid his coat on placing on the other peices of clothing that was his school uniform.

"I, he made me upset. Thats it, yeah..."

Han said calmly taking his school bag from her. Reader, this maid's name is Lucie, and she is a maid who would be truthful and hurtful at times to Han. Back to our story- Lucie stood quiet cleaning his room and helping him get ready.

"Hey Lucie, why can't they see me like you do?"  
She ignored the question and messed with her light brown locks, moving them side to side. Han, boiled with anger, jumped up and walked right up to her.

"Hey! I asked you a question and I demand an answer!"

Han snapped making the asonished maid jump and stare at him. She smiled and said softly;

"I don't see you any different than any one else. Its all in your head, stop dreaming and come back home. You think everything is about you, but there are more important things than you."  
Han looked down walking torwards the door;  
"Thank you Lucie, that will be all. Escort me to my car please."

"Happy to." The two walked off out of the room and into Han's private car. And yes reader, this is the end of chapter one...


	2. School alone?

Chapter 2

Of course every story must have characters in it. Our story has a few new editions. Zackery Icee, for one, the oldest son of the queen of a land called Meridell. He inherited a few traits form his father but many from his mother, like his brown hair and eyes. Although, because of his fathers oddly colored hair, Zackery has blue streakes flowed in with his crazy brown mess of hair. Normal he is yet has a different taste of life compared to Han. Now, his younger sister is different, Fern Icee originally had brown hair similar to Zack's. But due to circumstances has dyed it black with yellow highlights. She is dark and distant torwards her peers yet gets along with older people. Being the offspring of royalty Zackery and Fern had the choice of going to going to school or learning to rule a kingdom. The children decided to attend a school with an old , Fern does not attend the same school as Han and Zackery. Now, that we have learned about our new characters lets get on with the story. Han slid his hand on the crisp cold desk that was now his. He was given at least three ten pound text books that held countless amounts of imformation he needed to know. He looked over his schedule, Math first and Science last. "I wonder if Zack and I have any classes together." He thought crumpling the piece of paper in his pocket. "Hello! Welcome to Pokecademy! You must be Han Raii, I'm Daliha Eeves!" a girl next to him said smiling wating for him to say something. Han stared at her for a while and brushed her away. Daliha faced his direction stil smiling trying to make small talk with him. "This... is uncomfortable.." Han thought looking away from her.  
" Excuse me, if I may butt in but I need Han for something." a familiar voice spoke. Han looked up from the ground and saw Zackery pulling on his sleeve. Quickly following him they left the girl and the classroom. "Thank you.." was all Han could say. Zackery smiled fixing his uniform, brushing imaginary dush off of himself. There was an loud bell ringing, Zackery walked off into a class across the hall from the one he was currnetly in. Han followed him but Zackery stopped him and pointed at the room they retreated from. "Thats your classroom, now get in before you get in trouble." Han seemed uneasy about being away from his friend, I mean, he just saved his life after all. He doesn't want to be alone in school. Zackery knew his pal for a while and can tell if something was wrong. Han looked away flustered at the thought of being alone with no one he knew in class very well. However, Han was always alone playing by himself of doing something that involved more people. Han walked in without hesitating. Han went to the seat he was assigned to at the beginning. It was a window seat, the best to have. When your bored, or when you just feel lazy, look out the window and day-dream. Han watched birds and older kids pass by while the teacher went on with introductions and the morning lesson. All he wanted to do was go home or even better, disappear. Reader, do you know how it feels when you are in a whole different world? Of course not, you where probably thinking "No, I always feel at home." Well, I have news for you. Your lying, no one can feel at home when they are at a place they are unfamiliar with. In Han's case, school will be a nightmare for him. 1st period is over and it is time for 2nd period to start, Han stares at the filled whiteboard with math and doodles students have drawn on before class. "Sigh, alright. Next is...English, wait, Advanced English. Ok.." Han walks out of his homeroom class and makes his way torward his next class. Reader, what do you think will happen next? Will he open up to his classmates? Reader you know how much I like making you feel down as this story unfolds. Oh? You don't think I do? Well, lets see if chapter 3 goes according to plan shall we? 


End file.
